


Beginning

by AlexisDawn



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Organized Crime, Welcome Home Elliot Stabler
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28301607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexisDawn/pseuds/AlexisDawn
Summary: "Life is a handful of short stories, pretending to be a novel." - Anonymous  Drabbles hoping to become longer stories one day.
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own the show or the characters.  
> Notes: I get random ideas that usually end up sitting around collecting dust. I’m going to go through them and post them here. Some may end up as more later down the line, not sure yet.
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading them and be sure to check out my other stories. Thanks!

“Where are we?” Olivia asked Amanda as she came out of her office and leaned against the doorway.

“IAB got involved. They said our case is impeding an investigation with the Organized Crime Division. They’re sending the new captain up now to talk with you about it,” Amanda replied with disdain that they have to deal with another unit who will probably try to take the case over.

“Of course. They are always stressing the importance of cooperation between units,” Liv said as she rolled her eyes. “Do you know who the new captain is? I checked my e-mail but I hadn’t received anything yet”.

“I’ve heard some rumors about the guy, they said he just got out of witness protection,” Carisi chimed in as he walked from the coffee machine to stand next to Rollins.

“Water cooler talk Carisi?” She replied as she looked at him with a smirk on her face from behind Rollins where he was standing.

“Hey, I’m just letting you know what I heard. They said he’s a major hothead, has anger management issues, and is downright impossible to work with,” Carisi commented, pondering how someone with that reputation became a Captain.

“Sounds like a grade-A asshole to me.”

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Olivia lets out a long sigh. “Listen, all we can do is hope for the best. Don’t judge him till you meet him. I knew someone like that once and he was a good man.”

Hearing a throat clear, Liv, Carisi, and Amanda turn towards the door to see a man by the door to the squad room.

“Thanks, Liv. Although kinda nice to know my reputation proceeds me,” Elliot said as he walked over to where Olivia was.

“Elliot…” Olivia gasped in shock at seeing him again.

“Hey, Liv.”

Realizing he was really standing in front of her she grew furious. He was back. Feeling too many emotions, hurt, love, confusion, betrayal, she looked at him, the scariest he had ever seen her.

“You asshole!” Olivia screamed out as she walked right past him out the doors of the squad without looking back.


	2. Houses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He was her partner for better or worse and if she’s being honest with herself, the love of her life.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own the show or the characters.
> 
> Warnings: Spoilers for Season 22, Episode 4 “Sightless In A Savage Land”.
> 
> Notes: I watched the episode “Sightless In A Savage Land” and at the end of the episode I noticed the blue sign behind Barba and Liv when they met up said, “Welcome to Elliott Houses”. After seeing that, and everything that happened in that episode, I had to write something. I suggest listening to “My Immortal” by Evanescence while you are reading.

**“When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me**

**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along”**

**My Immortal - Evanescence**

As she stared at the sign, tears had gathered in her eyes threatening to fall.

Carisi and Rollins have gotten closer, Fin has Phoebe, and Kat has been dating someone. Everyone has someone, except her. All she wanted to know was that she wouldn’t go through the rest of her life alone. Sure she has her son, but he’s going to grow up and want to leave as well. Everyone leaves her.

When Fin showed her the ring he bought for Phoebe, of course, she was happy for him. He has been her friend for years, she wants him to be happy and she has never seen him happier than he is with Phoebe.

She was happy for him. But there was also this overwhelming feeling of jealousy. Not just jealous of him, but everyone. Everyone managed to find someone, and here she was like always. _Alone._

Thinking about everything, she did something she had only done a handful of times in her life, she asked God that night for a sign. A sign that she was not going to be alone forever. Some sort of signal that there was someone out there for her.

Why ask him for a sign when she doesn’t believe in him? Simple. _He believed._ At times like now, that is good enough for her.

She noticed the sign before she talked to Barba and thought nothing of it; but while she talked to him, she couldn’t take her eyes off it.

Was this the answer she asked for? An actual, physical sign.

A sign with his name on it.

_Elliott Houses_

_Elliot._

He’s someone that has never left her mind or her heart. Of course, she has thought about him, especially lately, it’s impossible not to. He was the longest relationship she ever had with a man. He was her confidant and best friend, the man she could go to for anything. Elliot was the man who would do anything for her and she would do anything for him. She would kill for him and she would die for him. He was her partner for better or worse and if she’s being honest with herself, the love of her life. Her soulmate.

She’s not sure how she would react if she saw him again. What she does know is that she has a million questions for him.

_Why didn’t you tell me you were leaving?  
How come you didn’t come back?  
Did someone force you to leave?  
Did you leave because of me?_

Of course, there are also things she utters in her mind, but would never dare speak out loud.

_It was an honor working with you and being your partner.  
I got the medallion. I wear it every day.  
I clipped the badge to my gun so you are always with me.  
You are the most honorable man I have ever known.  
Semper Fi.  
I love you._

Realizing how late it had gotten and that she needed to get home to Noah, she took a step backward and bumped into someone who had just gotten out of a cab behind her. The person she bumped into had put their hand on her lower back to steady her.

She opened her mouth to apologize when she realized it. She recognized the feeling of the hand against her back. She felt the heat of the imprint of his hand through the layers of her clothes as if he was touching bare skin.

_Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale._

She closed her eyes, letting the smell of the familiar cologne fill up her lungs and linger in the air around her.

Taking in a deep breath she opened her eyes as she turned around to face the familiar man. Seeing him already staring at her, she looked at him, letting her eyes take in his face, seeing the differences since she last saw him.

Realizing how close they were, she stepped away from him, his hand sliding off her back till it dropped to his side.

_Looking at her, he saw the uncertainty in her eyes, how unsure she was of what she should do. Not wanting her to run away, he spoke out her name. “Liv”._

“Elliot,” She says, his name easily but softly coming out of her mouth as if she hasn’t stopped saying it for the past ten years. “What are you doing here?”

**“You know, we were each other’s first partner and that’s a bond.  
Then last year we found each other again.  
I don’t ever wanna lose you.”**

**\- Fin (Season 22, Episode 4)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for Web (Season 7, Episode 21)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own the show or the characters.  
> Notes: This idea came from something ChriskaPeach posted on Twitter. She mentioned that in Web (7x21) the way El and Liv treated each other when he visited her in computer crimes, made it seem like they were seeing each other outside of work.
> 
> AllInTheEyes mentioned she wrote something to do with that in Defenseless as well, so after checking with her, I wrote this.
> 
> Spoilers for Web (Season 7, Episode 21)
> 
> Happy Birthday LivEinziger!
> 
> Go check out ChriskaPeach, AllInTheEyes and LivEinziger stories!

**“I am mesmerized at the thought that,  
I can call you friend and lover.”- Anonymous**

“See ya.”

“Okay,” Olivia said, smiling as she watched Elliot walk out of the room with Fin.

As they walked out of the room, Fin glanced at Elliot with a suspicious look on his face.

“See ya? You do realize she works with computer crimes now, she’s not going to just pop into the squad room,” Fin explained to him, wondering what was going on between the two detectives.

Walking to the elevator, they got in just as someone exited. Elliot pushed the button for the first floor before speaking. “Yeah, I know. We are going out for dinner tonight.”

“You are? Well, we all miss her around the squad room. Maybe we should round everyone up and all go out tonight for drinks after work”

“It’s not that type of dinner,” Elliot confessed with a smile on his face as he thought about what might happen that night.

Hearing the ping of the elevator signaling their arrival on the first floor, they both got out and walked out of the building towards the sedan that was parked in front.

“So, are you two finally going on a date?”

“Yeah, we figured we would give it a shot and see what happens. Why?”

“Nothing, I’m glad, you two deserve happiness. I’m happy for both of you.”

“Munch owes you money?” Elliot asked as they both got in the sedan, starting the car before driving back towards the precinct.

Looking at him, Fin smiles and tells him, “200 bucks and his bony ass better have the money. I don’t wanna listen to some conspiracy, how little men came down from space”.

Laughing at his response, Elliot looks over at fin and tells him, “We’re just lucky Cragen doesn’t know what you two bet about.”

“Are you kidding? He places his wagers with the judges down at the courthouse. Only people that don’t know is IAB.”

Rolling his eyes, Elliot opens the folder in front of him to go over the case notes again as they continue driving.

**_Later that night_ **

“Wow.”

“I know.”

They both let out a chuckle, any awkwardness disappearing between them. Turning around to face each other, seeing the state they are in they both start laughing.

Elliot looks at Olivia, seeing her face expressing not only a hint of uncertainty but also more happiness than thinks he has ever seen on her.

“Well, I think giving it a shot worked,”

Olivia looked at him, smiled then asked “What’s next?”

“Right now, we take it one day at a time. We can go at a speed you are more comfortable with. We don’t have to figure everything out right now. Know this, I am in this with you, all the way. Tonight was amazing and tomorrow, I would love to pick you up and go on another date,” he said as he looked into her eyes and reached across, brushing a piece of hair behind her ear.

Hearing those words from him, that he wants her, that he was willing to go at a pace she set, meant everything. All she could do was nod as she looked at him, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

She turned to face away from him as he put his arm around her, pulling her across the bed closer to him so he is wrapped around her, their bodies pressing together. He grabs the blanket and puts it over the both of them, kisses the top of her head, and rests his hand against her stomach, holding her close. Elliot lets out a content sigh, closes his eyes, and begins to drift off to sleep.

Eyes wide open, thinking about everything that has happened, she goes to speak up. “El…I’m coming back to SVU tomorrow.”

After a few moments of not hearing a response, she turned her head to look at him. Seeing that he was sleeping, she smiled and turned back around, curling up in his arms.

_‘Oh well, I’ll surprise him tomorrow’_ , she thought as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
